Journey to Cedina
by The Stories of Sfx64.com
Summary: Bill Gray decides to take a day off from work but after a a day at the movies, his life is now in the hands of his best friend Fox. But even the best Arwing pilot in the Lylat System cant beat time. Especially when it fights dirty.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Journey to Cedena

**_March 4 11:00 Cornerian Standard Time_**

Good morning Commander. Effy said as she brought her hand forward in salute.

Good morning Ef. Bill nodded. At ease. Effy put her hand back down at her side, and smiled. Bill smiled back and returned his focus at the pile of papers on his desk. He flipped through them, and sighed. Another stack for my in pile, he said, looking back at Effy. Man, am I looking forward to my day off tomorrow.

No one deserves it more than you do Commander. Effy commented. Of all the officers at Katina Base, Lieutenant Commander Effy was the closest to Commander Grey. They had a lot in common, and she saw Bill most often in the course of the day, due to her being second in command. The lioness also had one of the longest names in the Lylat System. No one could pronounce her full last name, Efficableraniotanzietti, so they just called her Effy. She would not allow anyone, not even Bill, to use her first name, Idlehyde, because she hated it. Of course Bill had every power as Supreme Commander to call her whatever he wanted; but he used what she asked everyone to use (Unless he was trying to make her mad). Are you planning to go anywhere in particular when you get leave? She asked.

I've made plans with my sister. She has the day off as well, and we're going to catch a movie or something. Bill put his signature on one of the papers, then put his pen back down. One things for sure; I won't miss the writer's cramp. Effy laughed, and walked closer to the desk.

Sorry Commander... She breathed a sigh of slight guilt as she added another stack of papers to his In pile. I wish I didn't have to be the one to make this delivery.

That's okay Ef, what are another three stories of paper? Bill said, sarcastically. Effy smiled and turned to leave. Hey Effy, one more thing... Bill called. Effy turned around to face him. Just smile and remember that these are yours to sign tomorrow when I'm gone. Remember, you're in charge while I'm on leave.

Oh Joy. Effy replied with a dry laugh. She saluted her commanding officer, turned, and walked out the door. Bill watched her leave, shook his head, and returned to his paperwork.

**_March 5 05:00 CST_**

Bill marched happily out of his office in a pair of blue jeans, and a green pullover shirt. He was happy to be out of uniform and in some casual clothes for once. He met Effy in the hallway, who saluted. At ease Ef, It's your turn now. Bill laughed and saluted with a burst of energy.

Have a good day off Commander.

Bill shook his head and smiled. Just call me Bill today Ef. Forget that Commander stuff.

Effy nodded. Sure thing Comman- Uh, Bill. You just let yourself relax okay? It's really been hell around here lately.

Well if I can keep Beatrice from playing her metallic rock and roll racket, then you can bet I'll try to relax. Bill chuckled.

You do that.

Have fun signing those papers Effy, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. Effy nodded, and saluted one last time before Bill turned, and walked down the hallway. She watched as the elevator doors closed behind him, and sighed.

Now watch all hell break loose. Effy laughed to herself.

**_March 5 11:00 CST_**

Bill docked the Grey One at a small port just inside the Corneria City limits, where his sister Beatrice aka: Boomer had promised to meet him. Her friends called her Boomer, mostly due to the fact that she liked loud music; but Bill still called her Beatrice. No sooner did he get out of his plane, did he see Boomer waving at him from across the airstrip. He started to walk over to her and soon broke into a steady jog. When he reached where she was, he greeted her with a smile. Hey Bea, long time no see.

Did you rhyme that on purpose? Boomer laughed.

I'm a poet and I damn well know it.

Boomer rolled her eyes. Well, someone's in a good mood today.

Hey, cut me some slack Bea, it's not often I get a day off.

I can understand that, _Commander_. Where do you want to go to eat?

How about that new place on Fifth Street? It's near the Cinema; we could just walk over after we eat, without having to worry about finding another parking space.

Sounds good to me, Boomer agreed. But I drive.

Then I control the radio.

Boomer shrugged. Fine. Just as long as it has a steady beat.

Sounds fair. Bill smiled, as they made their way to Boomer's truck. She normally drove a motorcycle, but since she didn't like the idea of driving with a passenger, she rented a truck for the day.

It was noon by the time they had broken through traffic and arrived at the restaurant. It's cute. Boomer commented as they walked inside. I like the wallpaper.

And it's quiet. Bill added. The waitress seated them, and they skimmed through the menu. Bill ordered soup, Beatrice had the same. As they ate, Bill made conversation. So how's everything going with you?

Can't complain. Boomer shrugged. Testing is going well, and everything's going relatively smooth...How bout you?

Bill sat back in his seat. It's been... Hectic. Everyone at the base is just wiped out from all the attacks we've been getting lately. Its just wave after wave. I kinda needed this day off, if you know what I mean.

I can relate with that. I mean, I'm not the _grand Admiral of Katina_ or anything, but I know where you're coming from. They finished their lunch, paid the bill, and left for the theatre.

The sidewalk was crowded with a sea of people. Bill and Beatrice practically had to push their way through.

Man what a mob! Boomer said, frustrated.

Well it is a Saturday, Bill said, slowly making his way through the crowd. And there is a- OW!

What happened?

That guy just stuck me with something! Bill turned around to look for the culprit, but he had allowed himself to be swallowed by the crowd.

What was it? Beatrice asked.

I don't know. Bill said, rubbing his right shoulder. But it didn't really hurt. It's no big deal, let's just get in line for the movie.

**_March 5 22:00 CST_**

The sun was already setting when Bill and Boomer walked out of the cinema. The long walk back to the truck was relatively quiet. Neither of them really knew what to say to each other, and they were still making up for lost time. The two siblings had only recently reunited after years of separation, and were still getting to know each other again. Boomer finally broke the silence. How's your arm? She asked, motioning to Bill's right shoulder.

What do you mean? Bill asked, confused.

Your arm. Don't you remember? That guy outside the movie theater?

Oh...Yeah...That. It's okay; I can't even feel it anymore. In fact, I completely forgot about it.

Boomer chuckled. I noticed. She paused, and looked back toward her brother. All joking aside Bill...Are you sure you're okay?

Of course Bea, that guy was probably just... Running with scissors, I don't know.

_Scissors?_ Boomer laughed.

Bill smiled. It's all good fun till someone loses an eye. By that point he and Boomer were laughing hysterically, and they were still laughing by the time they reached the truck.

I had a great time Bea. We've got to do this again next time I get leave, Bill said, leaning against the Grey one.

We will both be old and grey by then. Boomer said jokingly.

We are already _Grey_.

That was a bad pun, Bill.

Is there any such thing as a _good_ pun?

That is true. Boomer nodded. Well, I'll see you... When I see you.

Yeah, I gotta get back. As it is Effy's probably going nuts with that paperwork. Bill smiled at the thought of Effy, with her fingers in a knot from all that writing. He then gave his sister one last hug, and climbed into his jet. He lipped the words, I'll call you, but the tinted windows of the Grey one prevented Boomer from seeing it. Bill shrugged, fired his engine, and took off for Katina.

**_March 6 05:00 CST_**

Bill felt unusually tired. He fought sleep as he monitored the cadet's ground combat drilling; and practically fell asleep at his desk while filling out paperwork later in the day. It was late in the afternoon when Bill, finally unable to stay awake, woke to the sound of soft knocking at his door. Come in, Bill muttered sleepily. Effy peeked her head inside the door.

Hey Commander! Her beaming face helped to wake him up, but not by much. Bill was just too tired. Wow! You don't look so good! Effy frowned.

I love you too Effy. Bill said sarcastically.

I'm sorry Commander. But you just look so... Dead. No offense or anything.

Oh no, of course not, Bill laughed.

You want some coffee or something? Effy asked.

Coffee would be great.

Comin right up. Effy turned, and was about to walk out the door when Bill called her back.

Hey Ef, what was it that you came in here for?

Effy thought for a moment. You know something... I can't remember. But it couldn't have been _that_ important. Anyway, I'll go get that coffee. Effy turned again to leave the room, but was startled by a loud _thump_, like something hitting the floor. She spun around to see Bill lying on the floor, unconscious.

**_March 6 11:56 CST_**

He's where?

At the hospital I'm afraid. I'm not really sure what happened. I figured you should know, you being his sister and all. If you'd like, I will grant you leave to go see him.

Boomer stared at her Commander with wide eyes. But I just saw him yesterday. He was fine.

Apparently not anymore. Like I said, I've no idea as to what happened. The Commander looked at her, waiting for a response; there was none. Boomer was too shocked at the news. She didn't understand what could be wrong with her brother. Then it occurred to her, the man in the crowd yesterday. There had to be some sort of connection. The thought was interrupted by the sound of the Commander's voice.

Lieutenant? Are you going to take leave?

Yes sir. Thank you.

Granted. The Commander put his signature on a slip of paper and handed it to Boomer. She took the slip, and quickly left the room.

**_March 6 13:00 CST_**

Boomer practically ran down the hallway at the Corneria City hospital. As she neared the room where she had been told she'd find Bill, she slowed her pace. She saw a nurse who was on her way out of the room and called to her. Excuse me, miss? The nurse looked up. Is this the room Bill Grey is in? The nurse nodded. Do you know what's wrong with him? Do you know what caused it?

I'm sorry, I don't know. The Doctors are still running tests. The nurse looked down at her clipboard, and then back at Boomer. Are you a relative?

Yes, he's my brother.

Well then, you can see him. But I don't know if he's awake. He's been slipping in and out of consciousness. But you can go in anyway.

The nurse walked away. As Boomer entered the room, She swallowed so hard it hurt her throat. She saw Bill laying on the bed, out cold. She walked closer to him, looking for any signs that he may be conscious. Bill? She whispered. Her voice cracked. Can you hear me? Bill? She looked at his pain-stricken face, and saw that his eyes were slowly opening. Bill?

Bea?...

Yeah, It's me. Boomer could tell that he was having trouble breathing. She could see it on his face. Are you okay?

Oh I'm just peachy.

Okay, so it was a stupid question.

Maybe just a little. Bill laughed.

That humor of yours just won't die out will it Bill? Not even for a minute.

If it did, what would I have left? He laughed, and Boomer was more than happy to hear him do so. Just then there was a knock at the door. Fox McCloud, Bill's best friend, walked in.

Boomer looked slightly puzzled. They let you come up here? Didn't they give you hell about that stupid family rule?

I told them I was a relative. I don't think they believed me, but they didn't want to argue. Fox looked at Bill. I heard about what happened. Are you okay? Wait a minute... Stupid question. Bill chuckled. Well it's nice to see you laughing anyway. By the way, exactly _what_ happened?

Well... I don't know exactly. I was talking to Effy, my chest started to hurt, and then... Lights out. Next thing I know, I'm here. Just then the Doctor walked in holding a clipboard, with a look on his face as if bearing bad news. Bill was about to ask him a question, when he suddenly lost consciousness again, and fell back into his pillow. Fox and Boomer barely had time to react before the doctor signaled them out into the hallway. They followed him into a small office near Bill's room. The Doctor motioned for them to sit down.

I'm afraid I have bad news, He frowned. Fox and Boomer quickly stood up. No, please... Sit down. The Doctor pointed to the chairs. They were reluctant, but sat back down. The tests revealed the presence of a bacterium called Celkin. This bacterium is so unbelievably rare, I'm afraid a cure hasn't yet been found.

You mean there's nothing you can do? Boomer's eyes were burning. This was the news she had feared. There must be something...

Nothing accomplishable. The Doctor interrupted.

What do you mean _nothing accomplishable?_ Fox jumped in. You mean there _is_ something that can be done?

Not really. The Doctor started. There is a discovered cure for Celkin, but it's nothing we can get to. There is a rare flower called the Celkian blossom, thus the name Celkin. Its stem contains a liquid that has been studied to be a cure.

Then why isn't it _accomplishable?_ Fox was starting to get aggravated.

Because... Young man, it's found only on Cedena.

Fox sat back in his chair. Cedena, Venom's smallest moon, was nearly impossible to reach. Only one pilot has ever accomplished such a journey, Fox's father, James McCloud. He had been sent to the moon years ago, to scout around and pick up samples of rock and plant life. Fox was still a pup when his father was sent on this life-threatening mission. No one that had been sent prior to James had ever returned. James was the first, and the last. When he returned, he brought a sample of a plant that scientists had never seen before, the Celkian blossom. The flower contained a powerful sap that could cure thousands of diseases, even one so newly discovered it had not yet been named, that disease will be the very same to claim Bill's life, if the Celkian Blossom is not administered in time.

Fox decided he would not let this happen, and stood up suddenly. I'm going! The doctor stared at him with surprise.

Don't be foolish young man. Going after that flower would be suicide!

I don't care! I'm not letting my best friend die when there is something I can do to prevent it. Fox had a stern, stubborn look on his muzzle. Nothing would change his mind. Boomer stood up next to him.

You know I'm not about to stop you. She then looked at the doctor. I'm not letting my brother die. She raised her eyes to Fox's. I hate to see you go alone. I want to go with you.

No Bea. I need to go alone. There's no need in both of us taking such a chance with our lives. Besides, Bill needs you. You should stay here. Boomer nodded. As determined as she was to argue, she knew Fox was right. For Bill's sake, she couldn't afford to be stubborn.

The doctor just shook his head. To go would be very foolish young man.

Then I guess I'm a fool. With that, Fox left the room. Boomer followed. The doctor watched them leave, and suddenly felt ashamed. _He_ was being a fool. He sighed, stood up from his chair, and made his way into the hallway.

Young man... Young lady. Wait! The doctor called for Fox and Boomer to stop, and jogged over to them. I'm sorry. I did not mean to seem so closed-minded, and I apologize.

It's all right. Boomer said, forgivingly.

I just think there are a few things I should tell you, The doctor added. Mr. Grey has 72 hours. During the first 48 hours, he will be slipping in and out of consciousness. After a certain amount of time, I'm afraid he won't wake up. Once he reaches that point, he has exactly 24 hours. If the Celkian solution is not administered within that 24 hours, I'm afraid he will die. Second, the Celkian blossom, so you know what it looks like, is a beautiful flower with shades of bright purple. You will know it when you see it. The doctor looked at Fox. Do you think you can make it in time?

With Bill's life on the line, you can be sure of it. Fox said sternly. Boomer looked at Fox. Her eyes were watering.

You haven't got much time. You'd better go now. But you be careful Fox. If you are sure of anything, make sure you come back in one piece. Bill's isn't the only life on the line here.

That may be true Bea; but if I die, so does he. It doesn't work the other way around... Or does it? With that, Fox turned, and made his way down the hallway.

Fox ran to his Arwing and fired up his engines. He took off with a burst of speed, and made his way toward the distant moon, and Bill's only chance for survival. Boomer watched him leave from the window in Bill's room, and silently wished him luck. The journey to Cedena would take at least a day, as would the trip back. Meaning Fox had only one day's time to find the Celkian blossom.

**_March 6 14:45 CST_**

Fox sat back in the cockpit, trying to relax. But his mind always wandered toward Bill, and the high stakes of the mission. He sat up straight, and clenched the pilot stick tightly. He then hit the small red button on the control panel, and threw the Arwing into hyperspace. The stars became streaks of light, as Fox was pushed back into the seat. Once he came upon the asteroid field in the distance, he took the ship out of hyperspace, and readied to take it slow, until he was clear of the asteroids. Fox was eager to throw it back into hyperspace; he needed to buy as much time as could. But he knew he couldn't; traveling the asteroid belt in hyperspace was far too dangerous. He began to grind his teeth with impatience, and suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He threw the Arwing into hyperspace, and held on tight. The asteroids came at him like spheres; but Fox, with expert maneuvering, was able to dodge them. He bolted through the asteroid belt with amazing speed and time, taking care not to hit any of the asteroids. When finally he was clear of the belt, he released from hyperspace. He decided not to use it again until he neared Cedena, so to conserve energy. Fox sat up straight again, and started to wonder exactly what it was that had kept all those pilots from returning from the mysterious moon. What secrets did it hold? Fox shook his head, trying to force away such thoughts. He couldn't ask himself so many questions. What ever happened, happened... And that was that.

Boomer sat down in the chair next to Bill's bed. She couldn't stand to see the painful look on his face, so she looked away. She found herself constantly looking at her watch. Had it really been 12 hours already? Fox must have been at least half way there by now. She could only hope that he makes it there on time. She looked at her brother, and then back at her watch. Time was passing much faster than she had feared it would.

**_March 7 14:15 CST_**

Fox was growing tired. He hadn't slept in almost two days. He blinked as he looked at his watch. 24 hours already? He mumbled to himself. I should be nearing Cedena by now. He leaned forward and switched on his radar screen. The monitor signaled that the moon was only a short distance away. Fox squinted, trying to get a visual, but could see nothing. That's strange, he thought. I should be able to see it by now. Fox strained his eyes, but all he could see was the thick cloud of debris a space dust which surrounded him. Suddenly, the moon came into sight, within only a few feet in front of him. Holy!... Fox quickly pulled back on the stick, forcing the plane upwards. He was within inches of hitting the moon, but the nose of his Arwing had barely missed the surface. Fox breathed a sigh of relief as he glided safely down to meet the ground. It was, thankfully, a soft landing, and Fox was still shocked at his near encounter with death. He sat back in his seat, and put his head back. He suddenly jerked his head forward again, fearing he may fall asleep. He opened the hatch, and climbed out his the cockpit. He had no fear of the air being toxic; his father, upon his return years ago, had already stated it wasn't. Fox scanned his surroundings. This planet is bare. How could anything possibly grow here? He looked toward the North and noticed a small mountain range in the distance. I guess that would be the best place to look. He knew there would be no place to land his Arwing there. He was thankful to have landed safely where he did. He would have to walk. Fox reached into the cockpit of his Arwing and switched on his tracking system, then switched on the receiver attached to his belt. This would allow him to find the plane again. Fox stared ahead at the mountain range, which now seemed so much further away. He took a deep breath, and started on his journey to find the Celkian blossom.

**_March 7 13:30 CST_**

Hmmm, his pulse is getting weaker. The nurse let go of Bill's wrist and let his hand drop over the side of the bed. She looked at Boomer, who had been at the hospital for the past day, and sighed. Miss, maybe you should go downstairs and get something to eat.

I'm not hungry, thank you. Boomer looked away, but the nurse still stared at her.

I know it's not easy to see your brother in a hospital miss, but it's no reason to ignore your own health as well. In fact, it's rather redundant.

I said, I'm not hungry. Boomer snapped. The nurse shook her head, and started to walk away, when Boomer stopped her. I'm sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that...

I know. And I understand. With that, the nurse left the room. Boomer stared at Bill, still lying there; but her vision was blurry. She fought back the tears, but it burned her throat. She had to cry, but silently. Fox. Please hurry. Please... hurry.

**_March 8 12:34 CST_**

The wind was hitting the side of his face like spears, but Fox kept going. He crawled along the sides of steep ledges, scraping his knees on jagged rocks. The wind blew sand into his cuts, stinging them. Fox was tired, thirsty, and hungry, but worst of all, running out of time. He only had about 2 hours left to find that flower. The trip back home would take another day, and time was a precious commodity. Fox stumbled on a rock and fell to the ground, and it greeted him with a rough landing. His palms were raw and bleeding, and as he tried to get up he realized that he had twisted his ankle. The pain shot up his right side when he tried to move. He tried to get up again, but it was no use, he would have to wait out the pain. Fox cursed his rotten luck; time was something he just didn't have. He closed his eyes and thought of Bill. He thought of what life would be like without him. There would be no life without him. Nothing would be the same, and Fox couldn't let that happen. He attempted to get up again, but something caught his eye. The dark, dreary moon held little color; so the bright purple hues easily caught Fox's attention. He crawled along the ground and worked his way to a small log. The source of the color seemed to be wedged underneath it. Using all his force, Fox pushed the log over, revealing a beautiful purple flower. Fox's eyes beamed. It fit the doctor's description perfectly! This had to be it! In all his excitement, Fox forgot his pain and stood up. He was about to pick the flower, but paused, and thought for a minute. Instead of snapping the flower at the stem, he pulled it out of the ground, root and all. Fox gripped the flower tightly. To him, it was worth more than gold. It was worth the life of his best friend. Holding the flower firmly against his chest, Fox made his way back down the mountain.

**_March 8 14:45 CST_**

I'm afraid he's reached the 24-hour mark. From here on in, he won't be waking up again. The doctor tried to remain within hope, and tried even harder to show it on his face. We can only hope that he's on his way back by now.

Boomer only stared. She didn't want to hear the sound of her own voice. She didn't want to hear the doctor's, or a nurse's. She wanted only to hear Bill's voice. The only voice that was unavailable to her ears.

I'm sure He'll make it in time Miss. I know who that young man is. I knew the moment I saw him. If Fox McCloud can't do it, no one can.

Boomer thought for a minute. She knew the doctor was right. If anyone could pull off such a mission, Fox could. She only hoped Fox believed it.

**_March 8 14:30 CST_**

Fox's tracker beeped louder as he neared the Arwing. He was thankful to be clear of the rough winds that had battered him in the mountains, and even more thankful to have found the precious flower which he gripped in his hands. All that was left in his journey was to find his Arwing, and head back toward Corneria. His eyes watered from the sand that had whipped across his face, his cuts stung him like bees, but Fox didn't care. He had found what he had come to find, and things were looking up.

Fox noticed a soft humming sound rising over the mountains behind him, and listened. He recognized that sound. Fox pinned his ears back, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. The humming grew louder; the source was undeniable... Jets, not just one, but several. Fox knew they wouldn't be friendly. He was too close to Venom for them to be allies. The dust on the surface in front of him was starting to settle, and Fox could see the Arwing. He decided to make a break for it. He would not be able to defend himself until he was in the air.

The humming behind him was growing louder. Fox ran for his life. Soon he could see lasers piercing the ground around him, and knew he was the intended target. As the planes flew overhead, they broke formation, and started to turn back for another try. Fox could now see the invaders crystal clear, and ran even faster.

From inside his cockpit, Wolf O'Donnell laughed evilly. There below him, was his archrival... A sitting duck. He pushed forward on the stick, and dove toward Fox, firing his lasers madly. Fox dodged them, and kept running for his Arwing. Almost there... He thought I'm almost there... But Wolf wasn't the only one Fox had to worry about. He watched helplessly, as Leon, Andrew, and Pigma started to dive at him, lasers firing. Fox dove to the ground and slid under the Arwing. The poorly aimed shots missed both him and his plane. As they were turning to come back, Fox took his chance and jumped into his cockpit. Wolf tried to get in one more shot, but Fox was already inside. He fired up his engines, and took off like a shot. He glanced at his radar and saw that the Starwolf team was in hot pursuit. Fox had no choice but to fight, but time was running short. As it was he had only ten minutes to spear before he was to be off that moon, and on his way back to Corneria. It seemed impossible, but Fox had to destroy Starwolf within only a ten-minute window.

You're all alone now McCloud! Wolf taunted, Your pathetic excuse for wingmen can't help you now! He hit his boosters and pulled up on Fox's six. Fox somersaulted, and lost Wolf for the time being. Now he was dealing with Leon, who had pulled up behind him. Fox looked down toward Cedena's surface, and noticed the mountain range blow him. He hit the boosters and sped toward them, with Leon following close behind. Fox rocketed through the mountains with expert maneuverability, avoiding the jagged rocks and mountain slopes. When he realized Leon was still following, he boosted straight for a nearby mountain. Fox appeared as though he was going to run right into it, but suddenly hit the breaks, sending Leon screaming into the mountainside. As Fox watched, he saw that Leon hadn't been the only one following him, and Andrew kissed the mountain as well.

All that was left was Wolf and Pigma, with only five minutes to go. Fox could see Pigma in front of him, and pulled up on his six. He was about to fire when he noticed Wolf on his Six, firing his lasers. Fox was sandwiched between the two fighters. Wolf laughed, thinking he had him where he wanted him. Suddenly, Fox banked left, and Wolf found himself shooting at Pigma, who was now directly in front of him. One on- target shot to the engine brought Pigma down to meet with Cedena's dusty surface.

The odds were finally even. Wolf was the only one left, with only two minutes left on the clock. So Fox, how's your good friend Bill? Wolf laughed.

You have something to do with that, don't you? Fox yelled.

My dear rival, who do you think sent that spy? Wolf said smugly.

What spy?

The one that injected him with that disease in the first place. We knew you'd come here in search of that flower. A stupid move, McCloud. A very stupid move. And when I destroy you, I will have destroyed Bill's only chance for survival. Two for the price of one.

Fox was red with anger. Not if I can help it! I'll destroy you, both for Bill and myself!

Wolf laughed. Try if you must McCloud! Try if you must! Wolf pulled up behind Fox and started firing at him. Fox tried to somersault, but Wolf had been paying attention, and followed through, ending up right behind him once again. Fox suddenly got an idea, though he knew it was very risky. He could easily lose a wing in the process, but he had to try. He hit his boosters. Wolf accelerated and followed him, as planned. When Fox reached just the right speed, he hit his breaks and jerked the Arwing onto its side, causing the left wing to stick straight up at a ninety-degree angle. Wolf, unaware of what was happening, continued at a constant speed, straight toward Fox. Fox's wing caught Wolf's at the base, and sawed through it like a knife. Fox's wing remained in tact, but Wolf's had been taken off. In his shock, Wolf didn't realize Fox had pulled up behind him. He fired rapidly at Wolf's engine, not even bothering to aim. The Wolfen's engine burst into flames, and its pilot was sent to lay with his wingmen on Cedena's surface.

**_March 9 02:30 CST_**

Boomer paced the hospital room worriedly, as the doctor checked Bill's pulse. It's growing weaker, He sighed. He's slipping away from us, slowly but surely... Dreadful disease. He paused, and looked over at Boomer, who was still pacing about the room. Miss, I've been meaning to ask... Do you have any idea as to how he acquired this disease in the first place?

I have a good idea. But first I must ask you... How is it possible to _acquire_ this disease? How can you get it ?

Well, that's the reason this disease is so rare. The bacterium must be injected directly into the bloodstream with a needle. He looked back at Bill, who was unmoving. Which makes me wonder how he came in contact with it. The very few cases we've ever had were all homicide victims. Someone was out to kill them.

Boomer sat down in a nearby chair. Well then I guess I have a better idea than I thought. She looked at her watch, and back at the doctor. He has eight hours. Please tell me that my watch is wrong.

I'm afraid it's not. He said sadly. Time is our worst enemy. And it's fighting dirty.

**_March 9 06:50 CST_**

Fox flew threw space like a beam of light, cursing at every second that went by. He was racing against time now, a worthier opponent than Starwolf had been. He passed by Solar, and was nearing Katina. He knew he would have to slow down when he passed through Katina airspace. They would suspect him as a spy if he acted suspiciously. He held his breath, and hoped they didn't try to stop him for inspection. Suddenly, a guard's voice buzzed in on his com-link. This is the Katina command center, requesting you stop for inspection. Please dock your ship at the command post.

Fox banged his fist on the control panel. He didn't have time for this! He tried to persuade them to let him pass. Please sir, I have urgent business on Corneria, concerning Commander Grey.

The guard was intolerant. Sure buddy. Everyone knows Commander Grey is sick. He's our boss. This is the _Katina_ defense post remember? Try another one pal.

I am serious! Fox said angrily. If you don't let me pass, Bill Grey will die!

Is this a threat?

No! I'm on your side! I'm for the Cornerian cause! Why would I threaten you?

State your name, or I'll give the order to shoot you down! The guard shouted.

Fox McCloud.

The guard laughed. Your _real_ name smart guy!

That is my real name! Fox snapped.

You're just full of eem, aren't you pal? The guard laughed.

Go ahead. Shoot him down. Position Lagrange-Four.

Fox was officially mad. Put me on visual damn it! He screamed.

Okay, if that's the way you want to play it, fine by me! The guard switched on his Vid-Screen to see a very angry Fox. Oh boy... He muttered. I'm terribly sorry Mr. McCloud... I... I had no idea. Go ahead, you can pass.

Fox wasted no time; he bolted toward Corneria, heading into the asteroid field. He looked down at his watch, and saw he had 45 minutes to get to Corneria, or Bill would surely die. But he couldn't take the chance of going threw the asteroid field while in hyperspace. He had been lucky the first time, but it was a chance that could not be taken twice. He maneuvered quickly through the asteroids, taking care not to hit any of them. He was going as fast as he could go. Time ticked by quickly. With every asteroid he passed, another minute had come and gone. Fox, finally overwhelmed with impatience, threw the Arwing into hyperspace.

**_March 9 12:20 CST_**

Where is he? Boomer cried. She continuously looked at her watch. 15 Minutes! Only 15 minutes left! God Fox, where are you? She turned to a nurse who had just entered the room. Go get the doctor! The nurse hesitated. Please! Boomer yelled. The nurse ran out of the room as if being chased by killer bees. About one minute later, the doctor ran into the room.

What is it? He asked, worried.

Doctor, how long does it take to actually make the antidote?

About ten minutes.

Oh god... Boomer ran to the window. But as she looked out, her eyes met with a site, which made her cry for joy. Fox! He's here!

The doctor ran to the window. Are you sure that's him?

That's the Arwing! There's only four like it, and the other three are on Great Fox... It's him! Boomer bolted out of the room and ran outside just in time to catch Fox climbing out of his cockpit. Did you get it? Did you get the Celkian Blossom?

I got it. How's Bill? Did I make it in time?

We have only twelve minutes, and it takes ten to make the antidote. We have to hurry! Boomer grabbed Fox by the arm, and ran back into the building. They were met by the doctor in the hallway.

Do you have it? Give it to me, quickly!

Fox quickly handed him the flower, and the doctor sped off to have the antidote made.

Upstairs, Fox and Boomer paced the floor, waiting for the doctor. Both of them kept looking at their watches. Two minutes left. Bill was fading fast, and his breathing had grown extremely faint. The doctor suddenly slid into the room, nearly crashing into boomer. He held in his hand a large syringe, which contained Bill's only hope for survival. With one minute left on the clock, the doctor quickly rolled up Bill's sleeve, and injected the antidote. He stood back, and stared at his patient. All we can do now is hope, and pray. The doctor looked over at Fox. I realized that you had preserved the root of the Celkian Blossom as well. Great thinking. Now we can grow them ourselves, and save hundreds of lives. This Blossom is a cure for a number a deadly diseases.

Fox looked at the doctor. How long before it takes effect?

We will know that it worked if he makes it through the night. The doctor sighed. We've done as much as we can until then.

Boomer and Fox couldn't even think of sleeping that night. Both of them decided to stay at the hospital through the night, and only hoped to see Bill open his eyes.

**_March 10 00:01 CST_**

The room was a total blur. All that could be seen were two, out of focus figures, parallel to the bed. Bill blinked, and strained to see, but his eyes refused to focus. He knew he recognized those figures, though he hadn't the faintest idea where he was. He strained harder to see. Bea? Fox?...

Bill?... Fox and Boomer stood up like they had been sitting on tacks. You... You're okay!

Well, I guess I'd feel a little better, if someone would tell me what the hell happened... I feel like my head just exploded.

Just try to relax Bill. Fox smiled. We'll explain everything...I promise.

**_March 13 09:54 CST_**

The base was streamed with ribbons and balloons. Welcome home Commander signs were hung everywhere. With every corner that Bill turned, there were rows of smiling faces, but no face was beaming brighter than Effy's. She ran to Bill and hugged him, almost knocking him over. I have never been so happy to see someone in my whole life!

Effy... I can't breathe... Bill choked

I missed you sooo much!

Effy...

Have I ever told you, you're like the big brother I never had?

Yes... But...

I am so glad you're back!

Then why are you trying to kill me?

Effy let go of her strangling embrace, and punched Bill's shoulder. Do you have any idea what I've been through? My fingers are in a knot; I've never seen so much paper in my life! Honestly! You say you're taking a day off, and you take a week!... by the way, I'm glad you're okay Bill... But honestly! A week! This is payback for all those high Commander jokes isn't it?... Effy walked away, still rambling on.

Bill shrugged It's good to be alive... I think.

**THE END**


End file.
